


Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

by writingbygab



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, break up with your girlfriend, cause I'm bored, like it's yours, lol, we can hit in the mornin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbygab/pseuds/writingbygab
Summary: You got me some type of wayAin't used to feelin' this wayI do not know what to sayBut I know I shouldn't think about it.-Falsettos AU based on the respective music video and song





	Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE MY ARIANA STANS AT hahaha. Don't judge me too hard for this one, I spontaneously wrote it last night but I figured I'd share it.

Whizzer reaches the bottom of his third drink, too buzzed to realize that people might be noticing him glaring at the young couple on the dance floor.

 

The way her shirt rides up above her belly button and how her hips are swaying (almost) to the rhythm is cute, but Whizzer is more focused on her dancing partner.

 

His shirt is clearly from Target or something and his black jeans were probably found on a clearance section, but right now Whizzer doesn’t care. All he is thinking of is how good they would look on his floor in the morning.

 

“I’ll take another one.” He motions to the bartender. She pours him another vodka soda of some sort as he continues to watch the dance floor as if it’s some sort of unattainable universe.

 

The thing is, Whizzer knows these two. Trina is really good friends with Cordelia, and Whizzer has seen her and her boyfriend at Cordelia and Charlotte’s apartment many times since Whizzer has been crashing there.

 

Temporarily of course.

 

Usually, he doesn’t go for men with girlfriends, but the way this guy’s gaze always lingers on Whizzer for just a second too long makes him think that there’s a first time for everything.

 

He continues to glare while knowing he shouldn’t think about it.

 

Just as he starts to realize that he needs to find someone else, maybe someone without a girlfriend, to get off with tonight, Trina spots him.

 

_Shit._ He thinks to himself.

 

But she must be a few drinks in too because instead of grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and running off, she motions Whizzer to join them.

 

Whizzer points to himself, acting coy.

 

She motions again, this time more intensely.

 

He smirks as he sets his drink down joining the couple on the dance floor.

 

“Whizzer, hey!” Trina screams over the music, grabbing his hands while her hips are still glued to her boyfriend. “You remember Marvin?”

 

Whizzer locks eyes with Marvin, his lips parted, sweat creasing his hairline, and face hot, making Whizzer immediately wonder what his skin would taste like on his tongue.

 

“Of course.” He says tilting his head, noticing how Marvin’s eyes immediately drop down to his waist.

 

He feels bad, but he knows, for more ways than one, Trina just can’t compare to what Whizzer has.

 

The three of them dance together for a while, the alcohol in all of their systems making them loose and able to enjoy a different type of experience.

 

Whizzer gets tired of dancing by himself though, so he grabs Trina and spins her around onto his waist.

 

She happily laughs and continues to dance while Marvin stands there unsure of what to do.

 

Trina immediately notices his discomfort, she leaves Whizzer’s grip and drapes her arms around Marvin.

 

“I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” She says before kissing his lips.

 

She then leaves the two on the dance floor, alone amongst the masses of sweaty, promiscuous dancers in the dark.

 

Whizzer immediately catches Marvin’s eye, and he notices the hungry glow shining through despite the darkness of the club.

 

Whizzer mockingly drapes his arms around Marvin’s neck, testing the waters. Shockingly, he’s met with no resistance; instead, he feels hands lay at his waist as they start swaying to the music.

 

This is crazy. Whizzer has barely even fucking met this guy. But he can’t ignore the heat and fire emitting between them at this moment.

 

“Hey, Marvin?” Whizzer speaks in between the small space between their faces.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, the stench of alcohol on his breath a telltale sign of why he isn’t tripping out right now.

 

“You should break up with your girlfriend.” Whizzer responds, deliberately scooting his body forward and making their lips even closer.

 

Marvin lets out a small laugh and Whizzer awaits to be called crazy. But he doesn’t. Instead he just scarcely asks,

 

“Why?”

 

“Well,” Whizzer starts before moving himself _even closer_ so that his lips are simply hovering over Marvin’s and their waists are intermittently grazing each other.

 

“Because I’m bored.”

 

When Marvin finally leans in to break the distance, Whizzer feels the pure rush of success delightfully mix with the alcohol and adrenaline inside him.


End file.
